Traditional pressure sensors have larger size and high rigidity, which limit the usage on any two flexible or flexible-rigid contact surfaces; this limitation is particularly obvious in the flexible and smart wearing field, that is, traditional pressure sensors cannot simultaneously meet the functionality and wearing comfort of smart and wearable products. In order to overcome the above limitation and to acquire pressure distribution directly or indirectly related to human body surfaces, it is necessary to develop a flexible pressure switch which is able to meet simultaneously the functionality and wearing comfort of products, and is simple in fabrication process, low in cost, stable in performance and suitable for mass production, etc.